Weight Training
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: In the crow's nest of the Sunny Go, Zoro was looking at his collection of weights. He was thinking about "all" the other parts of the body he had never exercised before. So Zoro decides to go into town and buy the things he needs. After, Luffy comes when he was just about to start! Warnings: Yaoi, Toys, Lemons, Smex Boy x Boy (Two-Shot) Enjoy :3 to all you fan-boy and fan-girls ;P
1. Chapter 1

**Back with another ZoLu fanfic! Whoop Whoop! I'm sorry for not updating Modelling Gig! So many One-Shots to write XD**

**In the crow's nest of the Sunny Go, Zoro was looking at his collection of weights. He was thinking about "all" the other parts of the body he had never exercised before. So Zoro decides to go into town and buy the things he needs, while Luffy tags along. Luckily, there just happens to be a weight shop with every kind of weight for 'all' parts of the body. Just in case, he buys two of each. What happens when Luffy decides to follow him to the crow's nest?**

**Warnings: Toys, Lemons, Yaoi, Smut, Smexiness ;)**

**Pairings: Zoro-solo, Zoro x Luffy (later)**

**DISCLAIMER *throws penny into well* I wish Oda-sensei's One Piece was mine!**

**R&R!**

* * *

In the Crow's Nest on the Sunny Go, Zoro looked around at his huge collection of weights spread out across the room. He took off his green robe, put on some shorts and started his daily work out. His bulging muscles flexed every time he lifed the weights. His perfect abs crunch every time he did his sit-ups. He sat up and stood up walking toward the towel to wipe off some sweat. "Hmmm.." he took another look at his extensive collection "... I need to start working out the 'other parts'" he rubbed his bubble butt slowly.

Suddenly, a loud yell came from their straw hat captain "Oi minne! ISLAND! YAHOO!" Zoro peered out the window seeing some greens come out of the horizon of the New World's sea. "Shut up Luffy!" Nami yelled as he punch Luffy, leaving a big bump on his head. "We can hear you, you know!" "Ouch that hurt!" Luffy screamed running around the deck.

After 30 minutes of sailing towards the island, they finally arrived and dropped anchor on the empty beach. In the distance, Zoro saw a big city on the other side of where they landed. He came down the ladder "Hey guys, I saw a city on the other side." Nami screamed "Yay! Robin let's go shopping. Sanji-kun! Can you take our bags for us?" "HAIIIIII! NAMI-SWAN ROBIN-CHWAN!" As usuall, the spiarl eybrowed blonde replied with out hesitation. "Yosh! Let's go!"

When they got into the town, they immediately saw that it certainly was a lively town. The first thing they noticed was a stand from where they had entered, filled with Den-Den Mushis. "Welcome!" The man said. "You must be new here! Well I can tell you about this place. These are automated Den-Den Guides that guide you to where ever you go. Just tell it where you want to go!" Nami stepped up to him with an evil glare "How much is it?"

The guy studdered in fear of Nami's gleaming eyes "Well.. well... it's" "Its what?" Nami leaned in closer. "It's free of charge!" he blurted out hoping not to get pummelled. "Yay! We'll take 6 please!"

Nami, Robin and Sanji went shopping for clothes. Chopper and Usopp went to go find thing of use for them. Franky and Brook went to whatever they liked. Luffy went to a restaurant "Don't get lost Zoro! Shishishi!" "Yeah yeah! Whatever..." he said looking at the little Den-Den Guide that was with him. "Got any places that sell weights?" The antenna lit up and started to move. Zoro followed it.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a weight shop, Strong Muscle. he approached the man asking "Do you have any weight for here and here?" he said rubbing his crotch and butt. "No sorry, we don't carry those type of weights. if your looking for those, use the den-Den Guide and ask for Erotic Training." "Alright, thanks."

he looked down at the little snail "Erotic Training?" Again, the antenna on the snail lit up and made its move. Another few minutes later, they arrived at a shop with a big Iron door. After a few seconds, it opened automatically. A large man in black was standing at the entrance to the place. Then, the iron door slammed shut for no escape. Zoro looked up and read 2 signs: Erotic Training and For all the Gay Men's needs ;) Zoro's heart started to pound for what he wanted MUST be inside.

"Hold it, I need to check if you're a guy first. We had cases of women sneaking in here." he held a plastic tube connected to a bottle and a strange looking stick. "Take your cock out." Immediately, Zoro pulled off his robe and brought his underwear down to his knees, hoping to not get beat up. The guy poked the stick thingy in between Zoro's ball sac and flocked a little switch.

"GAAAAH!" he yelled out as a big shock went through his sac. He cam right away, into the tube filling the bottle almost half way. The bouncer took the stick off and handed him the bottle "'Kay great, you're a guy, you can go in. "Gee... *pant pant pant* thanks." Zoro was still trying to recover from what just happened just now.

A tall, very muscular man approached him. Zoro couldn't believe his eyes! All he was wearing was his underwear and it seems that his name is tatooed onto his chest, makeshift name tag. "Welcome to Erotic Training! Is this your first visit?" "Uh... yea..." "Well, I'll give you the tour then."

The guy took underwear off and tossed it on the front counter. "Follow me" Judging by the size, it wasn't very huge. Maybe just a bit over average size. So they started at the front. "Here we have our large assortment of dildos, lube, pump and condoms.

He took Zoro to the most popular section, where the most popular (no duh!) items of these 4 categories. He took a 13" blue Dildo, a bottle of Slip In lube, a large pump and one condom from a test pack. "Here is our famous dildo, The Brett. I don't know why, but people love my cock." Zoro gulped at the large size. "This is our lube, Slip In, it great for when you wanna fuck someone senseless ;)" But beofre the otehr 2 items were shown, he took off Zoro's robe and underwear, leaving him butt naked.

"Wait! W-What do I have to do?" "Oh it's so you can actually feel it before you wanna buy it." He took Zoro's dick and placed it into the pump and started to pump. Zoro could feel the pump getting tighter on his body. At one point, he tried to pull up, but the vacuum seal is was so strong that it sucked it back in with his balls! "Owowow! Take it out take it out!" Brett quickly took it off and massaged his balls, "it's ok, it happens, we have these ones too designed with a place for these." Zoro blushed a bright red "oh, while you have your erection on, try this on." he opened the packet, only to take out a bright rainbow condom out. He slipped it on Zoro's cock and he could feel his cock getting slightly squeezed.

"This is our Pride Condom, very tight, extra sensitivity and skin tight, making it feel like nothing is on. For both partners of course. If, your ready follow me." Zoro decided to keep the condom on, he took his clothes and put them on as he walked, they stopped at the second section. "Here we have our sounds, cock rings, nipple chains and zappers. Just like the rest of the store, there is a Most Popular Shelf. "Here is our little sound kick for urethra play, our super tight cock rings.." he said putting them on his cock making it rock hard. "And our Zap Stick, the bouncer at the front probably used it on you. it's our most powerful one."

Next, they went even further back towards the shelf for the butt weights and clamps. "As you can see, we have the heaviest butt weight that people love, it's 15 lbs. Which is actually heavier that it sounds for your privates. They all come in maximum weight of 15 lbs." Brett took a weight attacked to a plug so it doesn't fall out., "Make sure you have lots of lube." Be poured some out and placed the butt plug in him. He lifted up and back down again.

They moved on and came to the last section which held the ball weights as well as the penis weights. "These are easy to use, just attach them to the proper places and all you have to do is learn how to lift. And that's out shop. Make sure that you clean everything you try, we do not want to be responsible for spreading STI's"

Zoro knew exactly what he was going to buy, he filled up a bag with: 2 dick weights, 2 ball weights, 2 butt weights, 2 butt clamps, a sound kit, 2 nipple chains, a Zap Stick and a 10 packs for pride condoms. He went to the counter and placed the items down. Brett sighed " I knew I've seen you somewhere, you're Roronoa Zoro of the Straw Crew. Since you might be here only one, I'll give you a famous pirate discount. All this for 1 million Beli!" "Really? Thanks!" Zoro forked over the cash.

"Oh, did you happen to have that bottle of cum from the bouncer? If so may I have it?" "What for?" Zoro question taking it out of his robe. "Oh, we make specitaly lube here using the person's cum. I need you to spit in here." He held up the bottle to Zoro's mouth. He spat in. In a matter of minutes, he handed him back a new substance labelled Zoro's Cum Lube." There ya go, you're own lube. We just mix it with a drop the spit of the person and a little bit of sea water, and some silicons. if you want, we have a wall over there to make more bottles if you like." "Ok, Thanks alot for that!" he smiled and waved heading to the machine.

he had to slip off his robe again! He took the clear tube and inserted it into his cock, spit into the container for the lube and took the attached Zap Wand, placed it between his sac and zapped away "Aaaah!" he screamed from the big shock wave. running through his groin. He zapped again to obtain a 3rd bottle of Zoro's Cum Lube. After a few minutes of putting his clothes on, 2 bottles of his precious lube rolled out. "Well I guess that's everything I need."

Zoro left the shop and went back to the ship, it was only 11am, everyone said that they were going to be back at night, late night. Looking high into the bright sky, he knew it was too early to worry about anyone coming back. "Maybe I can go start my new routine now." He rubbed his groin just from thinking about it.

he dumped everything out on the floor of the crow's nest placing it where it should go. All his sex weights are gather near into one section so it's easy to get one from the next. "Thank you Erotic Training!" he immediately got undress and jacked himself to get hard. Suddenly he heard the door swing open. "Oi! Zoro you here? I saw you walking!" he could recocnize that voice anywhere. It was their captain, Luffy.

"Shit!" Zoro said to himself...

* * *

**I left you guys hanging and wanting for more hehehehe. Well, it was getting a bit long to make a new start with Luffy, so this is going to be a two-shot. You guys will have to wait next chapter for more ;3**

**C u next chappie!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


	2. Chapter 2

**MINNA! GOMENDESAI! T^T**

**I was bombarde with work and porjects this week so i didn't get to finish this sooner D:**

**But at least I managed to! MWAHAHAH! Anyways, heres chappie 2! ;) R&R PLZ!**

* * *

The trap door to the Crow's Nest of the Sunny Go, slowly creeked open. "Zoro are you here?" Luffy asked to the semmingly empty room. He swayed his view all around the room to look for his first mate. "Zoro!" he yelled out finding him. Although... something seemed wrong, Zoro was dressed, but very messily... and his hands seemed like it was covering something. But, Luffy didn't noticed, he was too hungry to care!

"Ne Zoro? Wanna go have lunch, it's only 11 and I saw you walking back already." "Yea sure, just let me do something first and then we can go." "Fineeee~ Just Hurry Upppppp~" Luffy swayed his arms, hoping that Zoro would hurry up already, for his poor little stomach was grumbling. "But, I need to do this in private, Luffy." "I can't wait!" Luffy took Zoro's arm and tugged on it, getting it him to move. It was hard enough, to yank the hand out of what Zoro was hiding. Luffy started at the naked sausage. It seems like Zoro din't have enough time to dress up fully to cover himself.

"Woah! Zoro! You're so big!... and hard too." Zoro blushed a lustful shade of pink, "Is this why you didn't want to go out yet?" "Well, I think I might be able to help you with this, and then we can go for lunch." Luffy bent to his knees and stared at the cock in between Zoro's legs. He got a good grip on it and nipped the bottom of his. Then, he started to circle the head with his tounge. "Luffy.. it's sensitive there.. *gasp* I think I'm gonna-" Luffy took off his wet tounge just before Zoro could finish. "Luffy don't stop!" Zoro's big hand grabbed the back of Luffy's head and forced him down, even for luffy, Zoro's cock was huge! So big that he started to choke on it. Zoro could feel the warmness on his member, swirling around. "Can't hold it in any longer." And with that Zoro came, spilling his warm seed into Luffy's mouth.

It was almost too much for Luffy to take, it was completely flooding his throat and eventually leaking from his mouth. *cough cough* Luffy tried to clear his throat with coughs and swallowed some of the seed too. "Wow Zoro, you taste really good!" "Thanks?"Zoro answered confuzed. Luffy saw all a variety of things on the floor behind Zoro and he crouched where all of Zoro's sex weights were. "Ne Zoro, are these all yours? You even made your own lube with cum?! I wanna make some." "Your interested in kind kind of ... stuff?" "Yea sure! If Zoro wants to then I'll want to to. Cause i like Zoro!" Luffy smiled his wide smile, it means he meant what he said. "R-Really? You like ... me? Well,... fact is that I liked you a little to..." Luffy blushed at lustful pink after that. "How about this, after we go grab a bite, I can take you to the store where i got all this stuff, and you can make your very own lube!" He walked towards the trap door that lead back outside "C'mon let's go." Zoro said pointing downwards.

Luffy ran towards his and Zoro took him under his arm. Without getting lost, they made their way to the restaurant. Luckily, Zoro had just enough money to pay for the immense portions that Luffy ate. he also had some more leftover to take care of that Devil Fruit ability of his while he "trains." They arrived back at the giant steel wooden door that Zoro had encountered earlier today. The same bouncer was there and was about to ask for Luffy's dick but Zoro told him the this was HIS captain.

Without hesitation, the tall bouncer let them both in. Brett standing there naked from another tour "Welcome back Zoro-kun! You came to buy something else?" "Yea, do you have anything that can eliminate Devil Fruit powers? It's for my captain." Zoro moved aside and Luffy was standing there, slighty slouched from shyness to exposure. "Something for Luffy-kun I see. I must say, you look real sexy in real life." Luffy started to blush. "Anyways, I have this collar, made from leather and a little bit of Sea Stone so Devil Fruit powers can't be used. Only 10,000 Beli!"

"That looks great, I'll take it." Brett gave a small wink to Luffy "Don't forget to collect some of your very own lube ;) Free of charge right over there." "O...Okay."

Zoro guided him towars the strange machines. "Don't worry Luffy I've done this before and it feels really good. I can do it with you if you want, I might need another bottle for our voyage." "Yea ok" "But first, you have to put this on so they can actually collect and give. Luffy took the collar and wrapped it around his slender neck and secured it so it wouldn't fall off. Zoro gave his beloved captain a kiss and stripped both of them down to bare skin. Luffy's soft dick hung between his skinny legs.

"Ok first you have to step on here obviously." Zoro took Luffy's hips and guided him upwards onto the platform on one of the machines. he entered Luffy's name so that it would appear on the bottle. Zoro went to the machine next to Luffy's and punched in his name as well. "Then, you ahve to take this tube and place it in here." He took his own member and inserted the tube in. "I can't get it to go down!" Luffy complained. "Here, let me help." Carfully taking Luffy's soft member, he slid the tube in carefully, sliding it deeper and deeper. Luffy was feeling incredible pleasure taht he wouldn't he gotten if he was still rubber. "Now spit in here, they need it." Luffy did so.

"Ok just click 7, cause I have a feeling we'll be using more of your's than mine ;)" Zoro said with a sly smirk. Luffy held Zoro's hand, nervously waiting for what is going to happen. Suddenly, something was poking Luffy's sac. 'Why is there a stick pointing there?" "Don't worry Luffy, it's all for the lube."

A large wave of electricity shocked Luffy's and Zoro's balls with intensity. At that very moment, they became hard and exploded with cum. "Woah! Zoro *pant* what was that?! *pant" "It's just to get *pant* the cum out *pant* quickly." "Ahhhh~~~!" Luffy screamed as the wand continued to zap away, making him cum 6 more times for his order of lube. They all rolled out after finishing, which left Luffy panting and gasping for air. "That... was so... instense... I ... wish ... we .. bought ... some."

"Don't worry Luffy, I bought one of those zapper things." Zoro picked his beloved captain up and dressed him back up. "Thanks. Again Brett, This is probably my last time coming here." "Good-bye Zoro-kun, Luffy-kun! Good luck on your journey."

The found their way back to the Sunny go, and it was only 2pm. "I don't think that anyone will come any time soon, why don't we start our training now?" They climbed up the ladder, and Zoro stared at Luffy's butt while it shifted side to side while climbing up the stairs. As soon as they got up, they stripped. "Alright captain, what should we do first?" "Maybe something easy..." Zoro took from the ground the both kinds of clamps he had bought, now he WAS glad he had bought 2 of each.

The nipple chains were clamped on, "If you want a strong body, you must have resist the plasure Luffy." he felt a small pinch and before he knew it, they were on, was was Zoro's

He took the other clamp and placed it between Luffy's cheeks, it separated them, revealing his tight hole that Zoro wanted to penetrate so badly. "Ahh~~ Feels weird, what do I have to do." "All you have to do is squeeze your cheeks together, like this. That is if you would like a bubble butt." Zoro demonstrated by placing his own clamp in between, and squeezing together, with no hands. "Zoro! You have a really strong butt!" Luffy started to grope it, trying to feel all the muscles in there. He forcefully, squeezed them together and clamped the clamp together. "Ahhh ... Luffy don't do that! W-Why don't we try something else." He removed the clamp, as well as Luffy's.

Then, he took his lube, Luffy's lube and 2 butt weights. He poured a sufficient amount on both and inserted his own inside. The lube helped it slip in perfectly, as well as making it feel really good. Then, he inserted Luffy's inside. The force was unconformable to him, but he managed to get it all the way in. The minute he stood up, the object connected to the butt plug briught him down again. "Woah! I can't get up. Zoro~~~" EVen Zoro was having a struggle with getting up himself. Eventually tightened hard enought to lift himself up. "Here you go captain." He said helping his captain up and supporting him."All you have to do is squeeze really hard." He gripped and squeezed Luffy's buns. Luffy actaully stood with Zoro's help!

"Now why don't I let go?" He swiped his hand away and Luffy tried not to fall. He squeezed super hard and lifted up to that point of squating, the best he could do. "Zoro I don't think I can stay up any... Wahh!" Luffy fell down. "Ok, Ok... let's finish up this session before the others come back." Zoro winked to Luffy. He slipped both of the weights out of their entrances. "Let's go double for this one."

He took the sound kit, the ball weights, the dick weights and the Zap Stick. He measured accordingly with himself and Luffy's and pulled out 2 silvery rods. He lubed them up and positioned the one for him at his front hole. He handed the Zap Stick to Luffy "Oi, can you put that in between my balls and click the little button right there?" "Yea sure, but what does this do for us?" Zoro gave a loud sigh, "Just do it." The tip of the silvery rod was slightly inserted in Zoro. Luffy hit the button and the zap escaped! "Gahhh!" Zoro yelled in pure ecstasy. Although, still concious enough, he pushed the sound all the way in, forcing his seed to stay inside. He panted trying to recover from the extreme shock. Zoro held firmly his manhood showing it to Luffy. "Now that we have this, our cocks will always stay rock hard, for our next part of the training."

He took Luffy's soft cock and placed the silver rod in, then him and pushed it all the way inside when it was hard. "Woah! It feel so weird inside." As he moved the thing started to slip deeper inside. "Wahh~~ Zoro! It's going in deeper!" He cried out until it was no longer seen, the tip had just vanished inside. And with that, Zoro started bucling on what they needed. The attached the ring around their sacs and a small clip that hooks around the base of the head (the one down there ;)) "Luffy, it you take this position, it will be much easier to lift. Just force the blood and stay really hard." He demonstarted at first, showing Luffy how capable he is of doing it.

Luffy got into the 4-legged position to help the blood flow down more. He forced the blood to go and tried and tried but couldn't" On Zoro's side, all he could do is watch Luffy's beautiful open ass right there in front of him. _Argh! I want to rampage his ass to badly! Maybe if... _Without Luffy noticing, he took of his weights and quietly places them down. He forced the sound out of him and he took a Pride COndom and slipped it on. Luffy felt someone grab hold of his hip, he turned around and was in shock. "Zoro? What are you doing?" "Think of this as extra training for not being able to luft these." the green-haired swordsman said holding up the butt weight.

At that moment, Zoro plunged in, there was a moist, warm cavern encasing his member. "Ahh~~ So tight captain." The sudden intrusion made Luffy moan. "Zoro..." Zoro started to pull out, right when just the tip was only in, he slammed back inside, HARD, hitting Luffy's prostate head-on. "Ahhh! Zoro ! Right there, it felt good there!" With captains intended orders, he started to move faster and eventually harder and making sure to hit Luffy's ultimate sweet spot.

"Zoro.. I-I need to.." without finishing the sentence, Zoro took off both weights attached to Luffy's member and tossed them aside. Luffy screamed to the top of his lungs trying to cum, but the sound was still inside! HE forced the cum and blood out and to his groin. Eventually, the sound came out relesing the much needed orgasm, sending tons of cum onto the floor. The walls of Luffy's cavern tightened around Zoro "Shit!" He pulled out quickly and yanked the condom off himself and exploded his seed onto Luffy.

The both layed side by side "That was... the BEST ... training... I've ever... done!. Can we.. do this.. again later?" "Why don't we make this a regular routine, captain" Zoro gave Luffy an erotic smile falling asleep, together on the floor drenched with Luffy's seed.

**THE END!**

* * *

**Thank you everyone who read! Make sure to R&R as I appreciate them so much!**

**For more stories, check out my profile :)**

**Again, Gomendesai for the delayed update to all of my stories T^T**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
